


柏加

by ZEROASHREL



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-16 02:28:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29199861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZEROASHREL/pseuds/ZEROASHREL
Summary: 柏加想吃印着绿眼睛的冰激凌，他去了很多地方，找了很多人，最后没有找到，他说他愿意相信任何人。





	柏加

1.“和生乐”冰激凌店门前，外景，傍晚。  
阿洪：我不卖。  
柏加睁着一只眼睛舔香草冰激凌，他掏出几个硬币，把它们丢到地上，发出响声。  
柏加：我还需要两个。  
阿洪：你再吃也没有绿色眼睛的。  
柏加笑了一声，把手塞到兜里蹭了蹭，又把头上的帽子拿下来丢地上。  
柏加：头发打结了，也没有烟抽，这个给你。  
阿洪吸了吸鼻子，想走过去把帽子捡起来，又没有捡。他不看柏加，专心挖着冰激凌。  
阿洪：不是钱不够，把硬币收好，现在都扫支付宝。  
柏加：你们店那么高科技，洪婆婆怎么活啊。  
阿洪：你都跑了，还惦记着她呢。  
柏加蹲到地上把帽子抬起来，开始数钱，阿洪瞧了一眼。  
阿洪：别再在这待着了，挡到我招呼客人了。  
柏加：今天您打工呀？  
阿洪：店主不在，你们店没生意吗。  
柏加喔了一声，转头跑回店里了。

2.音像店内，内景，傍晚。  
客人A：我要租个盘。  
柏加：一会儿到。  
柏加蹲在地上翻报纸，客人不耐烦地走来走去，又催促了一声。  
柏加：喔，放桌上吧，一共十五块。  
客人A：你这还没看呢。  
柏加：没事，老板跑了，我做主。  
客人A匆忙走了，柏加没抬头。  
柏加：老板，我说的，这种人就别来借碟子了，那么大个也见不着。  
老板从桌子下爬上来，他一头卷发，说话很含糊。  
老板：都是你抖机灵，把碟拆着卖。  
柏加：您也没多生气啊。  
老板：懒得和您制气，爬起来把地扫一下，怎么都是泥的。  
柏加：这才不脏，我头发能扫的，您就让我多待会儿。  
老板：不扫没工钱。  
柏加：您也没多付给我工钱啊，我几句看看报纸上的字儿，好多认不清，您瞧瞧。  
老板：别给我看洋文，看不懂。  
柏加：那您还卖洋电影。  
老板：都是盗版，这年头谁买正版谁倒霉。  
柏加：我没地儿去买，那个梵阿玲的借我看看。  
老板：给钱。  
柏加：我都去买基金啦，我想找到我的冰激凌。  
老板：去隔壁啊，你不是和洪小子很熟么？  
柏加：不熟啦，只是一般般啦。

3.合福大道，外景，夜里。  
柏加：我就抽根烟。  
阿洪：你在店里抽怕点着吗。  
柏加：我怕我烧了玛丽莲的衣服。  
阿洪：哪个玛丽莲，男的女的。  
柏加：那个脸白白的，嘴巴红红的。  
阿洪：你瞧他们哪个不是？  
柏加笑了笑。吸了口烟，也不站起来。  
柏加：有痣的那个，谁有痣我烧谁。哎，我腿麻了，帮我拎个头发怎样。  
阿洪走过去，把柏加头发顺了顺。  
柏加：累不累啊。  
阿洪：你病不病啊。  
柏加：切勿人生攻击，病不是形容词。  
阿洪：身体好点了吗？  
柏加：我好得很，能吃十块冰激凌。  
阿洪：我不会卖给你的。  
柏加站起来，一步没走歪了一下，他大声嚷嚷着，扶着电线杆。  
柏加：脚麻了。  
阿洪：头发没事儿。  
柏加哈哈大笑。

4.合福大道鲁尔华楼三层，内景，夜里。  
柏加：我不想吃披萨，我本就点了汉堡。  
阿洪拿来剪刀。  
柏加：你干嘛？  
阿洪：剪披萨啊。  
柏加：你说这地方还有卖绿眼睛披萨的吗？  
阿洪：不知道。  
柏加：你再想想。  
阿洪：不知道。  
阿洪吃了口披萨，把最外层的饼子都剪开。柏加看他的背心，又扯了扯自己的头发。  
柏加：帮我剪剪，要长了。  
阿洪：去理发店剪去。  
柏加：我嫌麻烦，我走不过去。  
阿洪：瞎折腾。

5.合福大道鲁尔华楼三层，内景，夜里。  
柏加：我恋爱了。  
阿洪：谁这么倒霉。  
柏加：我很幸运。  
阿洪：那真够倒霉的。  
柏加：我喜欢上他，决定为他守身如玉。  
阿洪：也没人瞧得上你。  
柏加：我爱绿眼睛冰激凌，我找到他一天，我就把头发剪掉。  
阿洪：我现在就能给你剪，别动哈。  
柏加：阿洪，你人真好。  
阿洪：我要回去了，披萨吃完了。  
柏加：洪婆婆还好吗。  
阿洪：早死了。  
柏加哈哈大笑，他把头发当围巾围到脖子上。  
阿洪：你笑什么，不难受吗。  
柏加：洪婆婆要死了，我也不活了。  
阿洪：没看出来你这么爱她。  
柏加：我越爱她我越要跑，我越爱吃糖醋里脊我越要离她远一点。  
阿洪：她还不至于和一个孩子抢东西吃。  
柏加：我还小呢，洪婆婆也是小女孩啊！  
阿洪：我害怕。  
柏加：窗子关严实些，我给您唱首歌。  
阿洪：为甚关窗子。  
柏加：我要舞台。  
阿洪：我看你是前半辈子在家待着难受的。  
柏加：鱼好骑吗？  
阿洪：鱼肉冰激凌吃过吗？  
柏加：哈呀。  
阿洪：剪头发吗？  
柏加：我还没变呢。

6.合福大道鲁尔华楼楼底，外景，夜里。  
柏加：再过一个小时就白天了，我带上了我的行装，快走了。  
阿洪：我明天要去打工。  
柏加：您还没升职呢。  
阿洪：懒得。  
柏加：我喜欢工作的地方，我可以睡在哪里，但老板不让。  
阿洪：老板怕你偷东西。  
柏加：胡说八道，我只会烧纸。  
阿洪：烧纸祭奠电影明星吗？  
柏加：烧去阁楼里当太阳。  
阿洪：快走吧，越远越好。  
柏加：我躺在这长椅上也是走。  
阿洪：真亏是夏天。  
柏加：冬天我也不怕。  
阿洪：我真走了，我困死了。  
柏加：那你走吧，我走了。

7.“和生乐”冰激凌店门前，外景，正午。  
老板：柏加哪儿去了？  
阿洪：找冰激凌去了。  
老板：没请假。  
阿洪：您也没给他工资啊。  
老板：臭小子，我也光顾了你生意不是？  
阿洪：好嘛，人都走了，你翻翻他那张报纸没准找到他。  
老板：我看不懂，我不懂洋文。  
阿洪：梵阿玲会吗老板？  
老板：不会啊。  
阿洪：柏加会，他把琴拿走了。

8.合福大道鲁尔乡，外景，下午。  
柏加：婆婆，我走了！  
洪婆婆打开窗户，朝外挥手。  
洪婆婆：要走快走，打扰我家咪咪。  
柏加：您小时候还疼我说我咪咪。  
洪婆婆：你还记得呢，婆婆年纪大了，记不得几个咪咪。  
柏加：我头发现在还没剪呢，婆婆。好不方便。  
洪婆婆：要剪就剪啊，我又不拦你。  
柏加：那我想出去玩，您也不让啊。  
洪婆婆：那么小丢了怎么办，我又找不到父母。  
柏加：您家里也没有镜子啊，我还以为我是妖怪呢。  
洪婆婆：那又怎样啊，现在不也认识了吗。  
柏加：鼻子是鼻子，嘴是嘴，就是眼睛不太喜欢。  
洪婆婆：臭小子！就眼睛长得好，还来说，要走快走。  
柏加头也不回的跑了。

9.合福路东，外景，下午。  
柏加：您知道哪里卖冰激凌吗？  
路人A：合福大道那家“和生乐”吃着还能到旁边店里转转。  
柏加：我去过了，没有绿眼珠子的冰激凌。  
路人A：你自己做不就好了？  
柏加：我出不了这个道，您帮我找找。  
路人A：帮不了帮不了，事多的呢。  
柏加：那您知道其他店吗？  
路人A匆匆走了。  
柏加：倒霉，头发热，骨头还苏。  
路人B：哎您不是那个音像店小哥嘛。  
柏加：您吃绿眼睛冰激凌吗？  
路人B：吃啊，我还有红眼睛冰激凌，您吃吗？  
柏加：太热情，像个骗子。  
路人B：怎么说话呢！  
柏加：我又不姓洪，吃什么红眼珠子，您爱哪儿去哪儿去吧。  
路人B：神经病。  
柏加 ：精神有饱满叫不叫神经病啦，我是精神病！  
柏加：好热。  
柏加：但我发誓没有冰激凌不吃冰激凌。  
柏加看了眼自己的头发。  
柏加：理发店也是冰激凌，我要姓洪我现在也该清醒一点，有洪水灌身啦。

10.“和生乐”冰激凌店门前，外景，傍晚。  
阿洪：柏加去见我阿妈啦。  
老板：感情好，那怎么办，真要走啊，那这八字不是白充数了吗？  
阿洪：没想到是个男孩，走了也罢。  
老板；漂亮着呢，也不亏，都是买来的。  
阿洪：柏加心里尖针呢，去医院也不敢，就往楼上走，我上次在屋顶看他。  
老板：睡着呢？  
阿洪：吃面包，抽烟，还弹弹珠玩。  
老板：他喜欢窝在我那个小暗格里，把杂志里的海报往上面贴贴。  
阿洪：您知道我怎么应对他吗？  
老板；能怎么对啊。  
阿洪：我冷笑几句就好了，他眼里那东西啪嗒就没了。  
老板：没了怎么办啊，点不起来啊。  
阿洪：洪水就要浇灭东西嘛，也不是谁都有船啊。

11.合福大道鲁尔乡，外景，晚上。  
洪婆婆：怎么回来了，咪咪？  
柏加：咪咪被我绑架了。  
洪婆婆：瞎说，咪咪在我房里，你又来干什么。  
柏加：我昨天晚上吃了披萨，今天想吃一样的。  
洪婆婆：你病好啦，可以晒太阳？  
柏加咳嗽几声。  
柏加：我装的也好了，我喜欢披萨。  
洪婆婆：给我表演个绝活吧。  
柏加：我的小指被我掰下来是不是就不用表演啦。  
洪婆婆：小小年纪说什么话，天天打打杀杀的。  
柏加：没有杀啊，我只是要吃披萨。  
洪婆婆：伸出小指来看看吧。  
柏加：我怕疼。  
洪婆婆：婆婆之前只是打指节，现在也不打了啊。  
柏加：以前的疼不是疼吗？  
洪婆婆：阿洪呢，我儿呢？  
柏加：他说您没啦！  
洪婆婆：没什么啦。  
柏加：您人没啦。  
洪婆婆：胡说！把小指伸出来。  
柏加：我小指也没啦，我剁了。  
洪婆婆：哎，我辛辛苦苦培养的小指啊！  
柏加：我的披萨没了，婆婆的眼睛是棕色的呀。  
洪婆婆：我的眼睛不是棕色的，说了多少次了，我的眼睛是蓝绿的，蓝绿的，阳光底下还会变样呢。  
柏加：那您那个洋人伯伯还在吗？  
洪婆婆：等他接我呢，我们阿洪也那么大了。  
柏加：婆婆，你看，我的眼睛是绿色的。  
洪婆婆：绿色就绿色吧。  
柏加：婆婆，我想吃冰激凌。  
洪婆婆：那你走啊，去啊！

12.合福大道“画里来”理发馆，内景，晚上。  
柏加：我来理发。  
老板B：好啊，您终于剪头发啦？  
柏加：我要理发。  
老板B：好嘞，要点痣吗，人说这两个痣在眼下运气不好。  
柏加：怎么运气好些？  
老板B：掉眼睛呀。  
柏加：冰激凌您吃吗？  
老板B：您请我啊。  
柏加：您帮我个忙我就请啦。  
老板B：好啊。  
柏加：我眼睛是绿色的吗？  
老板B：是啊。  
柏加：您见过洪婆婆吗？  
老板B：哎，年轻见过，美的。  
柏加：我像她吗？  
老板B：不像啊，您长得白白的，倒像个洋人。  
柏加：好啊，我眼睛是绿色的吗。  
老板B：对啊。  
柏加：老板我想染发。  
老板：好啊，但您眼睛这么细长细长的，绿绿的怪可怕啦。  
柏加：别怕啦老板，用来当珠子啦。

13.合福大道“画里来”理发馆，内景，晚上。  
老板：柏加到了吗？  
阿洪：还没呢。  
老板：哎老骨头，还得出来蹦跶。  
阿洪：婆婆也要来。  
老板：我又不是婆婆，什么来不来的。  
阿洪：是我阿妈啦。  
老板：喔，阿妈也来啊，欢迎哦。  
阿洪：老板好怪，但柏加也在附近啦。  
柏加：到了啊。  
阿洪：眼睛怎么了。  
柏加把眼睛蒙了黑布子。  
柏加：光线太亮了。  
阿洪：喔，爹爹也来了。  
老板B：哟，这不是洪老板吗？  
洪老板：多谢照顾了，头发剪了吗？  
老板B：剪了，您看都在这儿呢。  
洪老板：那染个黑发吧，不然不伦不类的。  
老板B：之前怎么不来剪呢。  
洪老板：婆婆怕呢，觉得女孩好，又嫌女孩漂亮啦。  
老板B：黑发不是更好吗？  
洪老板：黑发赛得快啦，没有差异对比更明显的。  
老板B：婆婆年轻也美啊，找我来食糕点，我都不舍得。  
洪老板：婆婆爱美啦。  
老板B：婆婆还爱冰激凌吗。  
洪老板：婆婆喜欢里脊，她那条裙子边是绿色的呀。  
阿洪：您别说了，阿妈还没到呢。  
洪老板：没事没事，都不碍事，你那个车还在吗？  
阿洪：阿妈喜欢水色车吧。  
柏加：我喜欢的。  
阿洪：也行，你也得上来。  
柏加：我想吃绿眼睛冰激凌。  
阿洪：老板啊，我阿妈应该不来了，我们走了啊。  
洪老板：走了啊。  
老板B：好啊，不早了，我也收工啦。  
柏加一路被拽着。  
柏加：我要吃冰激凌我再走。  
洪老板：都到时候了，去那边也能吃啊。  
柏加：我爱吃和生乐的。  
阿洪：我车里也有，你吃吃看。  
柏加：在冷冻柜里吗？  
阿洪：你说是就是喽。  
柏加：哎呀！  
阿洪：怎么了。  
柏加：没有绿眼睛冰激凌啦！


End file.
